the_bridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Levine
In 2009 Ted Levine (Lt. Hank Wade) completed filming the critically acclaimed USA Network original series Monk, on which he portrayed ‘Captain Leland Stottlemeyer’ for eight seasons. Most recognized for the deep bass tone of his voice, Levine is one of the busiest actors in Hollywood. He will next be seen in the independent film The Banshee Chapter for director Blair Erickson and Zachary Quinto’s production banner, Before the Door Pictures. Levine plays the role of a rogue counter-culture novelist with a penchant for substance abuse and firearms. Other upcoming films include Little Boy opposite Emily Watson and Tom Wilkinson, A Single Shot with Sam Rockwell, Jeffrey Wright and Melissa Leo (official selection at 2013 Tribeca Film Festival and the Berlin International Film Festival), Gutshot Straight opposite George Eads and Stephen Lang and Deep Dark Canyon with Justine Bateman and Matthew Lillard. He has just completed filming the independent feature Dig Two Graves with newcomer Sami Isler. Levine’s numerous film credits include Wonderland with Val Kilmer and Kate Bosworth, Ironweed with Jack Nicholson and Meryl Streep, Betrayed with Debra Winger and Tom Berenger, Heat with Al Pacino and Robert De Niro, Georgia with Jennifer Jason Leigh and Mare Winningham, Bullet with Mickey Rourke, Wild, Wild West with Will Smith and Kevin Kline; Ivan Reitman’s Evolution with David Duchovny and Julianne Moore, The Fast and the Furious with Vin Diesel and Michelle Rodriguez, Jonathan Demme’s thriller The Truth About Charlie with Mark Wahlberg and Thandie Newton, Jonathan Demme’s The Manchurian Candidate with Denzel Washington and Meryl Streep, Birth opposite Nicole Kidman; the critically acclaimed Memoirs of a Geisha, Wes Craven’s The Hills Have Eyes and one of his most intriguing roles, as the serial killer ‘Buffalo Bill’ in the classic thriller The Silence of the Lambs. Recent credits include starring opposite Brad Pitt in the Warner Bros. feature, The Assassination of Jesse James, the Universal film American Gangster for director Ridley Scott, in which he stars opposite Russell Crowe and Denzel Washington and Shutter Island with Leonardo DiCaprio for director Martin Scorsese. Recent television appearances include a recurring role on David Milch and Michael Mann’s HBO series Luck with Dustin Hoffman, and a memorable guest starring role in the first episode of AMC’s series Hell on Wheels. Other television credits include Harlan County War, the USA Network miniseries Moby Dick, Tom Hanks’ From the Earth to the Moon for HBO, The Last Outlaw, Broken Promises, Death Train, Dead and Alive, Out of Season, The Fulfillment of Mary Gray and Two Father’s Justice. Prior to joining the cast of Monk, Levine starred in the critically acclaimed ABC television series Wonderland. Also an accomplished stage actor, Levine has appeared in numerous productions, including Sam Shepard’s Buried Child, for Broadway; Your Home in the West, El Salvador and Killers, at the Steppenwolf Theatre Co.; Life and Limb, for the Wisdon Bridge Theatre; and 70 Scenes of Halloween, Time of Your Life, A Class D Trial in Yokohama and The Tooth of the Game, for the Remains Theatre.http://www.fxnetworks.com/thebridge/cast References Category:Cast